LGBT Rights in the Res Publica Seluciae
Attitudes in Selucia towards lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT) people are regarded as among the most liberal in the Terra. Selucia is notable for its transformation from a country holding overwhelmingly conservative attitudes toward LGBT issues to one holding overwhelmingly liberal ones in the space of a generation. Since the apparition of the left-wing party In Marea-Civis Sinistram in 4100, the attitude of Selucian political parties towards the LGBT people has changed drastically in most cases. Both male and female same-sex sexual activity is legal in the state. Government recognition of LGBT rights in Selucia has expanded greatly. Homosexuality was decriminalised in 4100 after a highly hostile attitude of the previous Selucian governments, and most forms of discrimination based on sexual orientation are now outlawed. Selucia also forbids incitement to hatred based on sexual orientation. In 4300, a survey of 5,000 individuals in Selucia found that 73% of people are in support of same-sex marriage and 69% of people think that same-sex couples should be allowed to adopt. A 4298 survey showed that 72% of Selucian people agreed that "same-sex marriage should be allowed in the Constitution". Earlier, a 4295 survey showed that 86% of Selucian people support civil marriage or civil partnerships for same-sex couples, with 56% supporting full marriage rights in registry offices. In 4102, the Senate passed a law recognising civil partnerships between same-sex couples and the legality of sexual relations. The bill passed all stages in the lower house (Senatus Populi Seluciae), with 750 votes in favour and 0 votes against. The bill was signed by Consul Kyrian Aetius Flavius in 12 September 4102. The first partnership, which was between two men, was registered on 21 September 4102. Despite from various attempts of In Marea-Civis Sinistram to ratify the LGBT Rights international treatyhttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=509414 2,http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=507756 3 it has always found the opposition of other parties, arguing the "influence of international laws in national soil". Decriminalisation Same-sex sexual activity was decriminalised in 4100. This was the result of a campaign by Senator and later Caesar of Selucia Ethan Megalos after his party came to power in the 4100 Selucian elections, with absolute majority. Recognition of same-sex relationships Marriage Same-sex marriage is legal in Selucia, following approval of a law on August 4102 which amended the Constitution of Selucia to provide that marriage is recognised irrespective of the sex of the partners. Background to legalisation of same-sex marriage In Marea-Civis Sinistram, campaigned for its approval since its formation in 4098, with the aim of bringing it to law after the 4100 Selucian elections, which they end up winning. Discrimination protections Discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation is outlawed by the'' Equality Act, 4102'' and later reaffirmed by the Equal Status Act, 4312. The Prohibition of Incitement to Hatred Act, 4102 outlaws incitement to hatred based on sexual orientation. The penalties for violating this law are sentenced up to a fine not exceeding 1,000 or to imprisonment for a term not exceeding 6 months or to both on the first offense, or on conviction on indictment, to a fine not exceeding £10,000 or to imprisonment for a term not exceeding 2 years or to both. Gender identity and expression Laws regarding the free election of gender identity and gender reassignment surgery were passed both by In Marea-Civis Sinistram, in November 4238 and November 4272. Summary table LGBT political figures Head of State Head of Government Praetors of Selucia